


Random Avengers sketches

by RippleEffect Gallery (rippleeffect)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Despicable Me (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippleeffect/pseuds/RippleEffect%20Gallery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sketches of various Avengers characters</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Despicable Loki

**Author's Note:**

> So...these are the very beginning attempts of mine at sketching/drawing in general...so please be gentle =_=

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://ripple-effects.tumblr.com/post/74363304463/despicable-loki)

 

Loki and his minions...off to take over the world!


	2. Testing 1, 2, 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also at [tumblr](http://ripple-effects.tumblr.com/post/74549075669)


	3. Loki and minions, Take 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also at [tumblr](http://ripple-effects.tumblr.com/post/74600706534/loki-and-minions-take-2)


End file.
